nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Administrators
There are several different administratorial roles within the Nations Community. This page will help you to differentiate between the roles in the community, will tell you who the current administrators are and how to become one. Moderators Below is a list of the four different types of Administrators are in the Nations Community, and what they do. Game Creator The Game Creator is the person who, well, created the game, and also updates the game. That person is Stian Bakkane. He does not have a nation, and hasn't done any updates for a while, but is still the Game Creator. Game Moderators The Game Moderators (informally referred to as Game Mods) go round in the game enforcing the rules of the Terms of Services and making sure everyone is following the rules. The current Game Moderators are deathbyduke (Duke Republic), Ras This (The Foundation) and Zhang Xueliang Li (Huajia). Discord Moderators The Discord Moderators are people who are moderators on the Unofficial Discord (to join the Unofficial Discord, go to Useful Information). They enforce the rules of the server and, umm, yeah, that's basically it. The current Discord Moderators are Deathbyduke (Duke Republic), Ras This (The Foundation), Zhang Xueliang Li (Huajia), Yoona (Roman Empire), Matboyler (Mercia), and Isaacdnz/IDykes (New Deutschland). Wiki Admin The Wiki Admin(s) go round enforcing the rules of the Wiki and creating pages that people are probably never going to read (like this one). The current Wiki Admin is User:Isaacdnz (New Deutschland). Duck Mod Duck Mod is an honorary role given to McDuckles (NewerDuckland). It is purely honorary and does not apply any responsibilities or privileges. How to Become a Moderator There are different ways to become the different moderators, so if you're wondering how to become one, read these steps. We cannot guarantee that if you follow them exactly you will become an administrator, they are just helpful steps for getting on the administrators' radars if we need another administrator. But first, here are the Golden Rules: 1) Never Ask For It The number of people who ask for administrator can get frustrating at times, and we're almost certainly not going to give you the role for a while if you feel that you "deserve it". 2) Play the Game If you try to buy the game or become a mod, if you don't play the game we'll most likely assume you're joking. Play the game, and be experienced so we know that you know what you're talking about. Game Moderators * Have a good track record. If you just got unbanned, then we're probably not going to believe you if you say you'd like to help catch multis. Discord Moderator * Be on the discord. Can't be a discord mod if you're not on the server. * Talk to people, have conversations, help people who have questions. If you don't talk to anyone and hide in the #memes channel, then we won't promote you. Wiki Admin * Good track record (again). If you've just been blocked from editing for vandalism, then we're not going to believe you when you say you want to be an admin * Edit pages that help other players. The amount of edits you have on the wiki is irrelevant if all of them were just editing your own page. Helping other players by editing information pages is a sign of a potential Wiki Admin. Category:Guides